Maiêutica Socrática
by Lucca Corelli
Summary: Até o amor pode ser traduzido como inexistente quando nossa intenção é não aceitá-lo.


Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi.

-x-

**Maiêutica Socrática**

**-x-  
**

_Ela disse que me ama. _

É claro que isso quer dizer uma pancada de coisas.

Quer dizer que me respeita como homem e como pessoa. De certo me admira de forma absurda, chegando a ser constrangedora algumas vezes. Quer dizer que me vê como um objeto cobiçado. Talvez até tenha sonhos comigo e talvez até tenha fantasias alucinantes envolvendo meu olhar, minhas mãos e meu corpo.

E isso, de um ponto de vista amador, pode significar que ela está apaixonada. De um ponto de vista mais neutro, quer dizer que ela apenas está pensando demais em novelas e filmes Hollywoodianos. De um ponto vista mais cético, pode querer dizer que ela me acha interessante e divertido e ótima companhia para uma conversa vespertina no alpendre de casa.

_Acho que ela disse que me ama._

Claro. Amigos dizem isso o tempo todo, afinal. E posso considerá-la uma amiga, depois de tudo. Já passamos por tanta coisa. Amigos também dizem 'eu te amo'. Amigos fazem tantas coisas! E amigos gostam de ouvir outros amigos dizendo amá-los. Eu mesmo acho isso incrível!

_Talvez quisesse dizer que me adora._

Sou mesmo uma pessoa amável. Sou prestativo e comunicativo. Tenho muitos atributos como ninja e como habitante de Konoha. Sou adorável! Quem, em sã consciência, não me amaria? É claro! Sou estupendo! Magnífico! Não seria esse o sentido da palavra amor naquele contexto?

Pessoas vivem morrendo por aqueles que amam. Os ocidentais não acreditam num Deus que fez isso uma vez?

Ela deu sorte, afinal nem morreu! E nem é um Deus, também.

_Pode ser que tenha dito que me admira._

Faço sempre o contrário do que uma pessoa normal faria. Falo o que penso e quero. Ouço o que não quero quase sempre, mas falo de novo e de novo. Eu tenho garra, não tenho? E ela reconhece isso. Muitos reconhecem isso agora.

Eu evoluí do Ninja Fraco ao Herói Shinobi. É algo que eu admiraria em outra pessoa. Admiro os Hokages exatamente por isso. É provável, esperável, sustentável que ela apenas tenha se equivocado na escolha das palavras e dito mais do que realmente precisava.

Hinata nunca foi mesmo boa com as palavras. Eu que o diga.

_Vai ver ela tentou dizer que me acha legal._

Consigo imaginar Hinata dizendo algo assim. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas, na verdade, que me diria isso. É tão gentil da parte dela. Muito simpático da parte dela, na verdade. Eu mesmo não me acho tão legal. Sou um cretino. Grito por tudo, berro, choro como um bebê e perco meu tempo pensando em fazer a Sakura feliz e em trazer o Sasuke de volta. Estupidez demais para uma pessoa legal.

Não, definitivamente ela não quis dizer que sou legal.

_Imagino que quis dizer que sou engraçado._

É mesmo divertido ver alguém caindo em desgraça repetidas vezes por conta de sua burrice. Chega a ser estupidamente bizarro. Eu rio sempre. Olho no espelho e rio. Olho para os meus amigos e rio. Olho para dentro e rio.

Fecho os olhos em seguida e choro. Internamente, para ninguém ver. Apenas choro por mim mesmo e por minha estupidez acentuada. E espero encarecidamente que minha loucura seja perdoada.

_Ou talvez ela apenas simpatize com a minha determinação._

É claro que podia ser isso. Hinata sempre foi uma pessoa pouco determinada, ou pelo menos foi isso que ouvi de todos os outros ninjas com quem nós convivemos. Ela parece fraca, mas na verdade eu só acho que ela tem medo.

Medo de decepcionar quem ela ama (será que eu estou entre essas pessoas?), medo de decepcionar-se com o próprio fracasso se ele vier a acontecer – e geralmente sempre acontece quando pensamos assim, eu que o diga –, mas acima de tudo, medo de decepcionar a si mesma.

Talvez ela veja em mim a determinação de realizar os meus sonhos. Querer me tornar um Hokage, ser reconhecido por todos. Acho que ela também quer o reconhecimento, talvez não de todos, mas de alguns.

E eu acho que o que ela chama de determinação, eu chamo de estupidez.

_Quem sabe ela apenas não quis ser amável._

Pode ter sido isso, não pode? Ela pode ter achado que se me tratasse daquela forma, eu me levantaria e continuaria lutando. Eu não desistiria, porque se eu desistisse, seria o fim.

Acho que ela estava certa, afinal. Porque eu senti _ódio_ por ter pensado em desistir. E se foi isso mesmo, a amabilidade de Hinata salvou a minha vida. Será que eu deveria agradecer?

_Possivelmente, ela só quis ter fé em mim._

É uma forma de saber que ela também pode mudar. Se um fracassado como eu passou a ser visto com outros olhos, por que alguém importante como ela não poderia?

Talvez ela só estivesse sendo egoísta... Ou vai ver que o egoísta sou eu por pensar coisas assim de alguém que me acordou para a realidade.

Ela foi a primeira pessoa a confiar em mim naquela vila. Talvez eu devesse _mesmo_ ser grato, mas acho que finalmente entendi. Ou não. Costumo entender as coisas erradas no final das contas. Eu nunca fui muito bom com isso.

_Ela só quis dizer que não me odeia. Que bom._

Acho que eu não suportaria ouvir essas palavras de alguém que já acreditou em mim. Seria pior do que escutar de qualquer outra pessoa, porque aí doeria de verdade, eu acho.

_"Eu não te odeio, Naruto-kun!"_

Podia ter sido isso, não podia? Eu estava muito confuso pra saber.

E, de qualquer forma, o ódio não é um sentimento que combine com a Hinata. Ela é meiga e gentil e pessoas assim não podem possuir ódio por ninguém, eu estou quase certo disso._ Quase_, porque idiotas como eu não podem ter certeza de tudo.

Talvez Sakura-chan tivesse. Ou até mesmo Kakashi-sensei. Eu poderia perguntar a eles, mas acho que não seria certo, não sei.

Talvez eu só queira acreditar que ela não me odeia. Acho que nunca vou saber.

**-x-**

**N/A:**

Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que diabos é isso. Não sou adepto a explicar coisas para ninguém e nem gosto do casal proposto, mas posso dizer que isso foi uma espécie de raiva incontida pela sacanagem do Kishimoto contra a Hinata.

Eu não gosto dela e ficou mais do que claro que ele também não. Afinal, depois daquela linda declaração, o Naruto nem olhou pra ela e ainda disse ao Sai que ama a Sakura. Podia ser pior que isso? Por favor, passem um rolo compressor no coração da Hinata!

Sobre o título, Maiêutica Socrática é um método usado para fazer com que alguém reflita sobre certo tema a fundo, de uma forma tão complexa que ele chega ao ponto de até duvidar do tema e tenta modificá-lo, criando assim uma nova idéia para o tema fazendo com que ele se torne mais compreensível e faça mais sentido ao ser inserido num contexto. Naruto não crê que faça sentindo a Hinata o amar, então transforma essa conclusão dela até que faça sentido pra ele.

Afinal, só muita filosofia pra transformar um 'Eu te amo' num 'Eu não te odeio', né Naruto?

Feliz Dia da Independência pra vocês, e reviews por favor.


End file.
